The Apprentice
by EatMyBrains
Summary: When the Teen Titans end up on the television show 'The Apprentice' what will happen? And who has taken Sir Alan Sugar's place? Just a silly little idea I needed to write down.


**A/N: Please read or you won't understand the story. Ok so I had help from on a friend on this one ( . on ff) as we wondered what would happen if all the titans got put on the TV show The Apprentice. If you don't know what the show is then basically it is about a successful businessman named alan sugar who brings in candidates and over a series of weeks he fires everyone until he has a winner, thus being his new apprentice and they will work for him. Well we though what if instead of Sir Alan it was Slade. You see where I'm going here. Anyway if you wanna see a clip of the show to understand a little more just youtube it.**

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* I don't own the Teen Titans franchise no matter how much I wish I did.**

The titans all fell and landed on five seats in a boardroom. They had a massive glass table infront of them and on the opposite side of them was one single chair that was a lot fancier than theirs it was like a throne. They all sat in an awkward silence for a few moments before Beast Boy spoke up "Awwww man we're in The Apprentice! " "WHAT?!" the rest of the Titans shouted and looked Beast Boy's way "Thats right Beast Boy we are in The Apprentice... Welcome candidates." All the Titans looked in the direction of the silky smooth voice. "Slade." Robin hissed. "Hello Robin." "What are you planning Slade?" "You always ask that same question little bird and as always you won't find out the answer until it's too late." Robin just glared at him. "Now if you'll let me explain..."

Slade explained the show to all the Titans as none of them knew how it worked, it was always to confusing to Beast Boy to understand. Unfortunately Slade had altered it to his liking. "... And whoever wins gets to be my apprentice for life." Once Slade had finished Cyborg mumbled "Well we all know how this is gonna end." Fortunately for him Slade didn't hear as he was too focused on Robin's expression, Slade could have swore Robin's mouth dropped to the floor when he finished his final sentence. He found it quite amusing.

After a few more moments of awkward silence Beast Boy blurted out "This is so stupid!" Slade looked over at Beast Boy and pointed his finger "Your fired." "Huh? Ooh right! Woo hoo! Oh yeah! I'm outta here suckers!" Thats right, Slade had already fired Beast Boy and just before he left he whispered in Robin's ear "Good luck Rob." To which he replied with a glare and Beast Boy left. Robin realised how easy it was to actually get fired and used Beast Boy's idea "Heh heh yeah Beast Boy's right this is the most stupid idea you've ever had Slade, you suck!" Slade knew Robin would take this course of action so he stayed cool as a cucumber and simply replied "I would fire you, but you have so much potential." "WHAT?! Thats so unfair!" Beast Boy was sat next to Robin so he stood up picked up the empty chair and threw it at Slade, who even though he was sat in his own chair simply ducked and the chair completely missed him. "Rebellious... I like it." Slade smirked under his mask while Robin just growled through gritted teeth and slumped back into his chair and folded his arms. Raven then spoke up "This is pointless." Slade once again pointed his finger "Your fired." At the statement Raven shrugged her shoulders stood up and phased through the wall. Cyborg was now getting annoyed "This is ridiculous!" he shouted while waving his hands in the air. "Your fired." "Oh... Well ok." Cyborg then left leaving Starfire and Robin in the room. "I wish for the show to end now please" You could here the worry in Starfire's voice. "Your fired." "Congratulations on winning Robin but I am afraid it is now my time to leave." Starfire stood up and left. Robin felt sick.

"Congratulations Robin you have won meaning you are my apprentice for the rest of your life, here is your new uniform." Slade pushed the apprentice uniform over to the other side of the table to a terrified looking Robin. Who instead of taking what had been passed to him belted to the door and ran out of the room. Slade looked over to the uniform then to the door which Robin had just left through. "Oh... I forgot about that."

**N'awwww poor Slade after all that effort he totally forgot to lock the door! :D Hope you enjoyed this it was really fun to write so yeah! If you reviewed it would mean a lot, thanks! **


End file.
